A Mother Scorned
by ChevyImpala
Summary: So goes the tale of the two unholy twins, birthed by Persephone out of love, but driven to kill one and other out of hate. Please RR.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_The story of how Persephone came to be Queen._

In a time before humans and before the great walking lizards, there was the reign of the gods.

Gaia, the mother of all had fallen dormant her worries no longer acquainted with those who sought to rule. Her children the Titan's had been imprisoned long ago. Zues the king of the Olympian's and son of Rheia and Kronos the once ruling Titans, now commanded over Gaia's almighty womb, with his wife Hera.

All the Olympians were powerful and beautiful but the tale that is to be told is not that of Zues's nor Hera's but that of their brother Hades and Hera's niece Persephone, daughter to Demeter and bastard child of Zues.

The tale goes that Hades who shared his power with his almighty brother Zues, was looking for a wife. Maybe he was jealous of his brother's achievements or maybe it was just pure lust on Hades part, but that was no matter, for Zues agreed and offered Hades is own daughter, Persephone daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest.

Hades readily agreed and the plan was set into motion.

Persephone was one day picking flowers with her friends when she saw from a distance a beautiful flower which had sprouted with the help of Gaia in one of her last duties as a grandmother. Persephone ran to it almost crying at its unrivaled beauty, it was then that the earth opened up and sprang Hades in his chariot of darkness; he plucked the screaming girl from the comforts of the earth and dragged her down to his unholy shrine.

Persephone shrieked for her father, unknowing of his betrayal he did not answer nor was he listening, but her laments did not go unnoticed from afar Demeter heard her daughters screams and like a vengeful crow flew to find her beloved child.

Demeter found nothing of her daughter, abandoned and dismayed she wandered aimlessly around until Apollo God of the sun took pity and told her of Persephone's captor.

"It was your brother my wounded one, it was Hades."

Enraged and betrayed she did not return to the Olympian's but instead took upon herself, Persephone's revenge. Demeter Goddess of the harvest did not let a single crop grow.

This went on until Zues implored by all, summoned Demeter home.

"I have commanded our daughter back, now Demeter let the crops grow."

Overjoyed and almost maddened with happiness she flew to her shrine and awaited her daughter's rightful return.

Hades sad as he was, was still as sharp and as cunning as his brother was handsome and powerful. He knew that if Persephone in all her naivety ate anything from the underworld she would be bound there forever so as the beautiful girl readied her journey homewards Hades offered her a single pomegranate ' to eat on the long journey'.

She obliged and took a bite, warmed and slightly saddened she took her leave and raced home.

Demeter was there on Persephone's return and threw herself at the form of her daughter, embracing her savagely and whispering feverish words of love.

"My daughter, you did not eat anything while you where there I trust, for if you did…" Demter trailed of already knowing.

"A simple pomegranate mother, do not be upset."

Oh but Demeter was, she wailed she cursed she struck the marble pillars which adorned her lavishly decorated shrine and when Rheia came bearing a message from Zues, Demeter went insane with anguish.

"Hush, Demeter." Rheia soothed and then turned her words on Persephone, who sat graceful and demure on a carved bench "You must go back to him now my granddaughter, for a third of the year you will be his Queen but when the flowers awaken and grow anew you shall be welcomed back to the realms of the Gods."

Persephone rose, broad backed and silent. She embraced her celestial grandmother and kissed her forlorn mother who was captured in the loving embrace of her own mother.

"I go willingly, remember that Hades, but my heart and my soul will always be with my beloved mother, it will never be yours to call you own." She whispered and then just like a storm on a hot summers day she too disappeared.

So Zues unknowing of what he had done had single handedly condemned the unborn race of man to its death by simply giving Hades back his queen; a queen who would one day birth the race of Vampires.


	2. The Forgotten Prophecy

_Chapter one_

The Forgotten Prophecy

Persephone lounged on her exquisite ebony marbled throne. Quiet and somber like that of her adopted home. It was coming soon; she could feel the unmistakable pull of her mother beckoning her home. The slight tug on her immortal heart and the sweet sound of mother's voice which rendered her to inconsolable tears was growing ever more urgent with each passing day.

She had lived for too long, she decided then and there. She had seen to much, witnessed to many abominations and one to many miracles which were never those of her own; Persephone only had one miracle which she thought could ever erase the heartache of which she had en-counted over the thousands of years of her life.

She what she wanted was a mortal want; she wanted a child. A sweet little dumpling of flesh which had grown from her womb, been birthed from her body, it was such a simple want from a mortal women but for her Goddess of the underworld it seemed near impossible and she wept with the prospect of being baron and bitter for the rest of her immortal days.

"Hades where are you?" she screamed, frustrated at her loneliness. When no answer came Persephone grew tall and ominous with utmost rage. She roared so horrendously that it shook the very pillars that were surrounding her throne room "Hades you came to me now, or I shall never forgive this insult!"

Again her rage was turned to deaf ears and as her cries grew pitiful and hoarse those who had heard could do nothing but sit and wait for Hades the twisted God of the Underworld to have mercy and grant the deserving queen a moment's peace.

Hades raced back to his palace horrified at his wife's pleas.

"Wait for me, my blessed love, please what ever you seek to do wait for me."

He tore through the ground like a dog with the stench of rabbit; he parted the ancient roots which sought to hinder his journey home. Finally after what seemed like eternity his fingers hit rock and with a cry of gratitude to whoever sibling had helped him he entered his home.

For a moment he did not see her, and whether he felt relief or concern he could not say. But then his icy eyes adjusted to the dim light and he saw his magnificent wife sitting perfectly still atop her throne.

He fell to his knees just a breath away from her sandal clad feet.

Persephone's eyes looked unblinking forwards clouded by a slight ivory mist, her chest which lay bare and ashen no longer rose and fell with each immortal breath and her lips once a rich maroon were pale and no longer parted to release air.

Not a hair moved on her serene face; and to Hades horror he saw the last tear that she had wept frozen clear and pure at the base of her cheekbone.

Hades gasped and then he crawled forward like a lost child, gripping the delicate bone of her cold ankles.

He roared her name passionately carefully crawling his hands up her legs until his arms encircled her naked waist; he pressed his face against her womb hoping in vein that her once supple flesh would give way like it once did when they lay together. At the stone like texture of her skin, Hades went mad with grief. The God heaved himself up to full height swooped down on Persephone and enveloped himself in her. He cradled her against his chest "You should have waited for me my cherished one, what have you done my queen?" he asked over and over again; but Hades already knew.

She given herself the only death a God can have, she had fallen into an eternal slumber, where a god's heart still beats and at any whim they can awaken from their sleep but at any other time they bare the painful resemblance to those who have passed on.

Hades screamed over and over again the only name that had meant anything to him; he pulled her body down to the floor and molded himself to her statue form

There they lay for a week and two day, to beautiful figures fallen dormant out of grief, until Demeter sick with worrying forced Zues to open up the gates to the Underworld so that she may claim her daughter back. It was there as that the Goddess found the two divine pair; still frozen and grotesque at the base of the throne.

"Persephone, Persephone my daughter I know you hear me. Awaken now my child; you have earned what you seek. A daughter resides in your belly; would you not arise for her?" Demeter cooed.

Persephone still did not move but Demeter held no fear "My stubborn one, I will wait for you."

And so she waited, taking a graceful seat and the forgotten throne "The flowers are late this year as well." She commented.

Another week and two days past Demeter hadn't moved but then her daughter did. Persephone blinked sluggishly, once then twice until her striking eyes retained their alluring glow. She twisted her torso and writhed her arms, her lips forming silent words. Finally she eased herself out of her lovers grip, sitting up carefully "Hades, Hades come back." She begged cupping his strong yet somehow soft chin "I am sorry for ever leaving you."

He merely stared back is ebony iris's no longer clear. She bowed her head in sorrow "Mother will he return?" she asked though it was barely a whisper.

Demeter swept her daughter up and murmured in her ear "Only if you will it."

Persephone nodded.

"Come, it is time to let the crops flourish."

Again Persephone nodded, letting her mother carry her upwards towards the Gods and away from the father of her child.

Over the months that past Persephone could no longer reach Hades, he had fallen far away from her loving reach. With his absence Persephone began to swell with life it was the first time in centuries that she was truly happy, although unknown to Persephone her happiness was about to be brought crashing down with a single forgotten prophecy.


End file.
